And Baby Makes Three
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: (Lizzie's POV) I have started my last year of highschool, at last, but this year, things take a turn. But I'm not sure what exactly to, good or bad? And how will this project effect all of our lives, especially mine?


**This story appeared out of nowhere, so, yeah. Oh, and if you don't notice it in this story, I will tell you. I have gained a new sense of humor, and am even more open then before. So, I'm going to be very, very, very weird while writing this. Now, I'd like you to meet my co-host, Jinx. He's a cat with HUGE green eyes, and a black bow on his left ear. He's a boy, with a bow on his ear. So what. He likes sushi, and he's allergic to salt. **

**Jinx: Why the bow, why the bow?**

**Crystal****: Ah, be quiet and get onto the disclaimer!**

**Jinx: Shesh, fine!**

**Disclaimer****: ****Crystal**** does not own anything, not even the title. The title is from another story, similar to this, but it's with FFX characters. If the person who wrote that, reads this, UPDATE! Ok, yeah, so she barely owns this story line.**

**Crystal****: I only own Jinx!!!!**

**Jinx: Yea, I have a blast with her -.-**

**Crystal****: Shuddup! Hey, wait, cats can't talk!**

**Jinx: Shit! *Runs away***

**Crystal****: Come on, Jinxy! I just want to use you to make money!**

**Jinx: Yeep!**

**Crystal****: Come on, Jinxy! Ok, just to tell ya, this story is ALL in Lizzie's POV. Alrighty then! *Takes out scissors* I have some torturing to do! =) **

**~*~*~*~**

A leaf floated through the air, taking its path on a line of wind. The line of wind blew past me, and a piece of hair floated along with it. I tucked it back behind my ear, safely. 

My name is Lizzie McGuire. I'm 17, and I'm in my senior year at Hillridge Highschool. My best friends are David 'Gordo' Gordon, and Miranda Sanchez. It is the first day of fall, and, even though it appears, I am not walking to school. I am standing on my porch.

I walked down the path, passing the driveway (where my parents' cars were parked), walking to the street. Facing my silver VMW Beetle, I looked over at my brothers' car. He had just gotten his license, and he drove a black Diablo. A gift from my parents and me, I had pitched in a little.

He had worn of his little annoying habits by now, and he was actually very mature. Well, as mature as a sophomore can be. 

I live in a family of four. My parents, Jo and Sam McGuire, and my brother, Matt McGuire. Then there is my brothers' rat, Twister, and our puppy, Jinx. (**Crystal****: Mwahahahahaha =)) **

I climbed into my beetle, throwing my bag on the front seat beside me. I put the car into gear, and drove off. About five minutes later, I pulled up in front of another car. I climbed out (not before throwing my book bag in the back seat), and walked up to the door, knocking. Gordo answered.

He lives with his parents, and his real name is David Zephyr Gordon. We call him Gordo, unless he's in trouble, which never happens. He has a pet turtle, by the name of Einstein. He usually drives his black Mercedes Benz, but it was in the shop. This jerk had keyed it at school, and, of course, he was charged.

Gordo walked back with me to the car, and hopped into shot-gun. I climbed in, and we drove off. "So, how was your morning" Gordo asked. I sighed heavily.

"Well, Matt's rat broke lose again, and scared the hell out of my mom, who then yelled at Matt for ever leaving the cage open in the first place. Besides, Twister left presents all over the house. Thank god I left my door closed. So, Matt's grounded for two weeks" I said. Gordo nodded.

"I thought he had matured" Gordo said.

"Yea, so did I" I said. We kept having idle chit-chat till, until we reached a red light. Actually, it wasn't a red light at all. It seemed more like traffic. All the cars in front of us had completely stopped. 

"What the?" I said. Gordo poked his head out of the open window, and pulled back in.

"Ya know those houses that we've seen every year, walking or driving here?" Gordo asked. I nodded.

There were these amazing, two story houses piled up on a hill by our school. There was at least 45 of them, all big enough to store three people. There were parks and everything in there; it was like a small little neighborhood. It was called the Saratoga Ranch Community. It was gated, but there had never been people there. No cars in the driveways, no kids at the park or the small day care. It was completely deserted.

"Well," Gordo continued, "It seems that people are there now. So, everyone has stopped to see. Really no big deal, if you ask me" Gordo said. I looked out of the win-shield of the car, and saw people walking along the first street. One of them was…wait! Our Home Ec. Teacher, Mrs. Consonni. And then, there was the principal, Mr. Rosensweig, and a person I didn't recognize.

A horn, and Gordo's slight nudge, pushed me out of my thoughts. The cars ahead of us were moving, so we continued on our way. I pulled into the school parking lot, and into my spot. On my right was a bright red Ferrari, Miranda's car. Sometimes, they are just so lucky being only childs.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat, and got out of the car. Gordo was already out, and had walked around to my side. His car was usually parked on my other side, but, like I said earlier, it was in the shop. He was the end of that line, and on Miranda's other side was a dark blue jeep, ownership of Ethan Craft. On the other side of that was a white ford, owned by Larry Tudgeman. The spot next to him was always vacant.

We had our own parking line, and everyone in it was in a group. Yea, you could say that. Larry, Ethan, Miranda, Gordo, and me were all a '_posse'. We all had the same classes, all ate at the same lunch table, and all our lockers were next to each other. Yep, this was defiantly destiny, or was it fate. Well, those two have always seemed the same to me._

I slung my denim book bag over my shoulder, and me and Gordo walked up to the school. I saw our '_posse' sitting at our normal table, which was in the quad. The quad was located at the front of the school. I walked over, giving Miranda a high-five, and sitting down. _

I dropped my bag down on the grass, and sighed. That weight from all those books on my shoulder was killing me. What if we had only walked a few yards, those books are **_heavy_**. Our '_car line_' was right in front of the school, well, as close as it could get. The quad was in the front, then there was a driving area street thing, and then the parking lot. Our '_car_ _line' was the first line in the parking lot._

Gordo put his bag on the grass next to mine, and leaned against the wall right near our table. Our table was the closest to the parking lot, but the cafeteria was just next to it, well, the back of it, so we had a cool wall, and lots of shade.

Ethan was sitting on the table, his hands dangling off the side. Miranda was sprawled out on one of the benches, and Larry was lying in the grass. I was sitting on the opposite side of the bench, with Gordo on my left, and Ethan's feet on my right.

"Lizzie, Gordo, what took you so long?" Miranda asked.

"All these people had stopped like a block down, you know where that house development is. So, it took us about ten minutes to get moving again" I said. Gordo nodded.

"I saw that to" Miranda said. "When I drove by, Mrs. Consonni and Mr. Rosensweig were coming out of one of the houses. What do you think they're there for?"

"Who knows" Gordo said. Ethan, on the while, was trying to blow a piece of hair out of his eyes, being un-successful. 

"Hey Gordo" he said, turning around. "I have this, like, major English test today. Would you help me study at lunch?"

"Sure" Gordo said. Ethan was not the '_dumb_' person he used to be. He was pretty smart, well; he didn't get 'Fs' and 'Ds' anymore. He had an average of a B. Gordo and Larry were the top students in our class. Miranda and me, well, we were right behind them.

I looked down at the watch that Larry had given me for my 17th birthday. "We better jet, guys, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. We have math, remember?" I said. My friends groaned, and we gathered our stuff. I looked over at the other side of the quad, where the cheerleaders sat. Their parking, gladly, was about 6 or 7 rows behind us, and after theirs, the junior parking lot started.

They only had one table, too, and there were 12 cheerleaders. Four of them had to stand or sit in the grass each day. This thought always makes me smile. I swung my book bag over my shoulder once more, the weight sinking in, and I walked with the others to M-3, our math class. (**Crystal****: That's my actual math class)**

I walked in behind Gordo, following him to our seats at the East side of the classroom, next to the window. Gordo sat down in the first seat, and I sat behind him. Miranda sat next to me, and Larry sat in front of her. Ethan sat next to Miranda on her other side. 

Daniel, or Danny as people called her, sat in front of Ethan. She was a very shy girl, and she only had about two friends. She ate **in** the cafeteria, so we don't see her around much. Actually, she was in all of our classes, maybe she is destined to be in our group.

Ms. Eppink entered the room. She was a fairly nice teacher, till it came to homework. She was tall and scrawny, with dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders. It was in an 'A' cut. She had gentle blue eyes, but sometimes they were brown, it depended if she was wearing her contacts. But, just in case, her horn tipped glasses hung around her neck.

"G'morning class, and welcome to High Geometry and Algebra" Ms. Eppink began. She then went into her long rules and regulations speech, which she did at the beginning of every day. When she finally finished, half the class was already dozing off. She did roll, and then she sat behind her desk, sorting papers.

"It's homeroom, converse" she said. Of course we knew what she meant, talk. 

I started talking with Miranda about recent thoughts, how Matt was grounded for two weeks, and how I thought about Danny. Miranda nodded her head. "Your right, maybe it is Fate" Miranda said. Oh, so it was fate, gotch ya. 

The door of the room opened, and everyone looked up. In walked Matt, holding a note. He handed it to Ms. Eppink, who put her glasses up to her face and read it. He sent us a smile, and we all smiled or winked back at him. Ms. Eppink handed the note back to him, mumbling something, and then he left. Wow, short visit.

Before we knew it, Math was over, and we had…uh…Phys. Ed. But, it wasn't to bad. According to Coach Mena, we were starting a new thing today, something that you didn't need sport skills to be good at. (**Jinx: Just so you know, all the teachers are real teachers at ****Crystal****'s school, except Mr. Digg. She does not own them)**

Coach Mena was one of those cool teachers, like Mr. Diggs, who was now the Drama teacher. Drama, our next period, followed by Home Ec., which, surprisingly, the boys took. Eight periods, oh, the **_joys_** of Highschool. If you didn't get that, I was **being sarcastic.**

I changed into my PE outfit, which, actually, Miranda had designed this year. She had won a contest last year, so she designed it. It was a pair of black basketball shorts, and a gold, capped sleeved top. Over it was a black, see through, cover top which reached a little longer then the actual sleeve. Ok, an understatement of the year, it went to our elbows, but it was tight to the skin. On it, it said Hillridge High Tigers with a picture of a very real looking tiger. 

We wore white knee socks with stripes of gold and black at the very top, and we could wear any type of shoes, it they were running (or tennis) shoes, and they were black or white.

I walked out of the girls' locker room with Miranda, and we walked over to the gym. We entered it, seeing the boys sitting on a bleacher. The boys outfits were almost exactly the same, except that the gold shirt was not skin tight and it reached about mid upper arm. And, there was no black over covering. 

The girls sat there, talking chit-chat with the boys, and looking around the class and the gym, which had been re-modeled since they had last been in there. The class quieted as Coach Mena entered the gym. He wasn't the tallest person in the world, but he was a bit tall. He had 50's styled black hair, and he always wore basketball pants and baggy shirts. His black sunglasses hung around his neck on a white rope.

"Ok, now, everyone is here, right? If your not here, raise your hand" Mena said. Almost everyone raised their hands. "Ok then, everyone is here."

"Now, today we will be doing something different. You don't need any sport techniques, except maybe hand/eye coordination. What we're doing, is dance" Mena said. Exactly what we did in 8th grade, well, I'll just be Miranda's partner again.

"Now, partners will be picked out of a hat" Mena began. Great, for all who knows I could end up with Billy, the boy who picks his nose and then smears it on stuff. Can you say gross? "The partners will be boy-girl, and the girls will be picking. We'll go in alphabetical order" Mena said, and he picked up his clip board. He read down names, and I paid attention when Danny went up. She pulled a name out of a hat and handed it to Mena.

"Larry Tudgeman" Mena read out. I always though they made a nice couple. They continued on, till I heard my name. Billy was still sitting on the bleachers. I promised myself right now that if I got Billy, I would scream. I pulled a name out of a hat, and handed it to Mena. 

"David Gordon" Mena said. _Yes! I thought. My best friend would be my partner. We sat down on the bleachers again, but together this time. Miranda was soon called, and she had picked Ethan. Kate went right after her, and she got a guy by the name of Seth. Billy had been rushed to the nurse when his nose had started to bleed._

"Now that we all have partners, we will begin with a simple trust exercise. Many of you may have done this in middle school, since I borrowed these exercises from Mr. Digg" Mena said. _Figures_ I thought. 

"Get in two strait lines, please, one in front of the other, and be in front or behind your other partner. In fact, let's do girls in the first line, boys in the second" Mena said. I placed myself opposite of Gordo. Miranda went on my right, and (surprisingly) Danny went on my left.

"Now boys, the point of this exercise is to gain trust in your partner. So, your partner will fall, and you will catch them. This will also help when we start dancing, since boys will be leading. Girls, you must have complete trust in your partner, if you don't, you'll stumble and hurt yourself even more, in your grades. Now, on the count of three" Mena said. 

I turned my head over my shoulder, and mouthed 'ready' to Gordo. He nodded, and asked me, and I nodded as well. Actually, I was quite worried about Miranda. The last time we had done this exercise, I had been Ethan's partner, and he dropped me. It hurt really, really badly.

"Three" Mena suddenly said, and I fell backwards. _Head collision, head collision, head collision_ I kept thinking over and over again, but it didn't come. I found myself in Gordo's strong arms, and he hoisted me back to my position. It seems that Ethan had caught Miranda perfectly, and Larry had caught Danny.

I looked over at Kate, who was lying on the floor. Seth was standing there, laughing and laughing. Oh, I had forgotten to mention that Seth was a so called '_popular' guy. He found doing bad things fun, and, in fact, this is the first time I've seen him in this class so far this whole year._

"Good job people, Seth, maybe you should try and catch her next time, hmm?" Mena said, and the whole class laughed. I looked over at Gordo, who was laughing his regular laugh. He really didn't change much. His voice was a bit deeper, but I liked it the way it was. He was a lot taller though, and a lot more built. He was extremely **_handsome_**. Woah, I better strike that thought.

"Ok, now, we'll just begin with some dancing warm ups. Ready, and one-two, one-two-three, one-two, three-four-five, very good people" Mena said, doing dance moves. The class followed, and everyone did, well, fairly well. Gordo and I did well, but we were doing the same moves.

"Alright, practice those moves. Girls, try and practice those moves backwards, still in the same order, but the opposite direction. You may practice the next few minutes, and when you hear my whistle, head to the locker rooms" Mena said. Everyone went into couples, and then into groups. 

Miranda and I had invited Danny to practice with us. We talked to her, introduced ourselves, talked about favorites, least favorites, birthdays, crushes, and stuff like that. Danny was actually very open, and she had a car, but she didn't drive it to school. She had nowhere to park it. We told her about the free space in our row, and told her she could have it. We'd tell the principal and lunch. We also invited her to sit at our table at lunch. She gladly accepted.

So, by the time the bell rang at the end of the period, and we were off to Drama, I had made a new best friend. We met the boys at the front of the room, and we walked in.

The room always smelled like bad soup and noodles, but no one knew the reason for that. They had two sections of five rows, six chairs in each row. I sat down, and Gordo sat on one side of me, while Miranda sat on the other. Ethan was on her other side, and Larry on his other side, and it finished with Danny. So Gordo was on the first chair, inner to the isle. 

Mr. Diggs walked into the classroom, and then he welcomed the class. He took roll, handed out graded assignments, and then recited William Shakespeare in some way, just like everyday. Then he gave us our assignment.

"Now class, your play for the next two weeks must be done in groups of six, your picking" Mr. Diggs said. Mr. Diggs had always let us perform in a group of five, but now, with Danny, we were a full group.

"You will be writing the play yourself, it will have to be memorized. It must have props, costumes, ect. This play, though, will need to have singing or lip-syncing in it. It is worth a fourth of your grade, and is dew in 2 ½ weeks. Get started" Mr. Diggs said. Everyone grabbed chairs and formed them in circles of six. I asked Danny if she would join us, and she nodded.

"Let me go tell my usual group that I'm in your group now, ok?" Danny asked. I nodded. Danny walked away, and we all sat down in our chairs, secluded from everyone else.

"Lizzie should sing" Miranda said at once. I looked at her.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" Miranda whined. Why not? Here's a questions, why did she always have to do this to me? 

"Be-be-because" I said.

"_Be-be-because is not an answer" Miranda said. Well, one of us had to sing, and Danny had told us earlier that she was one of the worst singers, in her opinion. And Miranda, well, she always wanted me to shine. But her voice was terrific._

"Are you sure?" I asked, nervously.

"Yea, I mean, I'm going to be doing the costumes. And I don't think we should have the boys sing" Miranda said. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"We're sitting right here, ya know?" Larry said. Me and Miranda just laughed harder.

"Fine, I'll do it" I said. I had let in defeat, but I wouldn't frown, the laughing would just not let me. Danny came over minutes later, and we discussed what the play would be about. We decided on a Highschool musical. I would just be the lead girl. Gordo, surprisingly, said he'd be the lead boy. Miranda would play my best friend, and Danny would play the teacher. Ethan would play the Jock, and Larry would play the nerd. 

When we had decided finally, the bell rang. We all walked out of class together, and we walked towards the main building. The Drama room was disconnected from the actual school. 

We went to the third floor, and entered room 2, Mrs. Consonni's Home Ec. Class. We took our seats, which were in the exact same places as in our Math class. When everyone had settled, Mrs. Consonni stood at the front of the room, coughing **extra loudly to get everyone's attention.**

Mrs. Consonni was a short, chubby woman. She always wore pants and Hawaiian shirts, and these ugly brown shoes. Her hair was leaving her head, and it was gray and brown. Her skin was hanging off her bone, and we were thankful she would be leaving at the end of September. She was retiring. It's not that she's not nice, it's just, she's **very** odd.

"We will be starting an assignment today, which will last till the beginning of your last week of school. It is worth **75%** of your grade, so, I suggest you take it seriously. Everyone will come up here, and pick a name from a hat. Girls will go first, like always. Please get in a strait line" Mrs. Consonni said. She hadn't told us what exactly the assignment was, so I wasn't very much worried. I was in line behind Samantha Goodman, and Miranda was behind me, Danny behind her. Samantha was behind Jessica Freed, who was first in line.

Mrs. Consonni told us to pick out a paper, and then read the name aloud to the class. Samantha got paired with Jake Ingle, and Jessica got paired with Seth. I thought those two made rather a good couple, even though I had no clue what this was about. I was thankful Billy wasn't in this class. I was surprised even to see Seth.

I picked out the name, and then opened it. _David Gordon_. He must always be my partner, huh? I turned to the class.

"David Gordon" I said. His ears perked up, like they always did when someone said his real name. It was a weird feeling, saying his _'real' _name, even though I have done it millions of times, when I was mad at him or when he was in trouble, to mock him. But, like I said, he **_never_ was in trouble.**

I sat down back in my seat, and saw Miranda pick Ethan and Danny pick Larry. This was freaky. It was a Freaky Monday. Wow, I am so not a poet. 

When everyone was done picking, Mrs. Consonni stood at the front of the class. "Now, you are all probably wondering exactly what your going to be doing with the 'people' you chose. I'll tell you. You may have seen me and Principal Rosensweig up at the house development earlier this morning. Those houses, are for you" Mrs. Consonni said. Woah, I must have something stuck in my ear. Wait, no, she just said that.

"You and the person you picked will be **living** there, and you will be assigned a baby. A **real** child, about the age of 5 or 6, will be lent to you from the orphanage. Tonight, you and your '_husband_' or '_wife' will stop by the orphanage to pick up your child. You have been assigned if you have a boy or a girl already" Mrs. Consonni said._

She continued on through the rules. The day care was there to drop off your child while you were at school. We had to move all our stuff into our new '_house_' by tomorrow night. Teachers would come by to check on us, and at the end they would question the child at how well they were treated by their '_parents'. The children knew they were going to be doing this, and they were very excited. _

By the time she finished, the bell had rung, and it was time for lunch. I couldn't tell if this was going to be fun or a living hell. We all decided that Larry would get lunch today, so he had run ahead of us while we got our things, and his, from our lockers.

We walked to the front of the school, sitting down at the tables.

"Why Hello Mrs. Gordon" Gordo said. I laughed, and he smiled.

"Can you believe this?" Miranda said. She looked over at Ethan. "You, me." Gordo smiled.

"And baby makes three."   


End file.
